


A Secret in Your Book

by Macaroonroni



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, No homophobia just the gays being shy, Secret Relationship, amanda is just here to witness the chaos, diana is a grade A tsundere, romcom vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaroonroni/pseuds/Macaroonroni
Summary: As much as Diana and Akko loved each other neither had the courage to be public about it. So their love was confined generally to the library. But life and love are never easy, so shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. God your hands are soft.

"Hey Akko, what book did you choose?" Diana whispered. She knew the library was empty, thanks to some magic she had learned a few days prior and let her guard down.

Akko, sitting right next to her, looked around the room checking for anyone hiding around a bookcase or under a table. Even though she aimed to be discreet, if anyone other than Diana had actually been there her suspicious looks around the room and obvious head movements would've given them away. None the less she seemed satisfied with her search and smiled. 

"Diana the coast is clear. Not a soul in sight!" Diana would never admit to this but she found Akko adorable when she looked proud of herself. There was something in the way her eyes lit up and her mouth would smile form corner that just made Diana's heart melt. She savored the expression on her face for a few moments more but still scolded her.

"Listen, that is _my_ signal to you that no one is here, not yours. As much as I appreciate the thought this _is _a magic school so we should rely on magic to make sure we're alone." Diana broke her stern expression and looked at Akko tenderly instead. "Codewords and nonsense aside, what book did you actually choose to read?"__

____

The brunette's eyes lit up as she pulled out a well worn book with a red leather cover and placed it on the table. She the flipped through the pages until she got to page one. "Romeo and Juliet! I brought my own copy from home and it's SUPER old, I bet Shakespeare could've owned it. It reminds me of us don't you think?" Diana chuckled, how typical of Akko to bring something like this. 

____

"So you're saying we're old? Or are you saying we're like two foolish and reckless teenagers in love?" Diana questioned with a smirk. She knew full and well that her girlfriend meant that Romeo and Juliet's relationship was secret like theirs. However the opportunity to tease her was irresistible.

____

"Absolutely not! I might be a bit air headed and cause a bit of trouble, but you're never reckless! I mean that their relationship is secret and romantic and-" Akko's words slowly became more and more jumbled and she grew red. Akko had never actually read the book but she knew plenty about it's reputation for being romantic. She lowered her gaze out of embarrassment, in addition to gripping the book like a life preserver. _Am I allowed to call our relationship romantic? Was that too cheesy?_ Mustering up her courage she looked back up at Diana and just stared. She blushed even more upon seeing that Diana was still smirking.

____

Diana cupped Akko's face and Akko started to move closer to her. Her eyes closed and so did Diana's. Akko's heart felt like it was beating at a hundred miles an hour and she wondered if Diana’s heart was racing too. Neither of them had had their first kiss and so neither of them knew what would come next. Just as the gap between them was about to close the door squeaked open, someone had entered. They quickly pulled apart and acted like nothing happened. Akko was able to hide her tomato red face with her book and Diana got up and grabbed the book nearest to her. They both sat in silence hoping it was just a student they didn't know just grabbing something and leaving. But that would be too easy, instead it was Amanda and she looked like she was ready to walk over to them.

____

"Hey is that you Akko? Who's there with you?" Amanda greeted them pleasantly but received no reply. 

____

_Crapcrapcrapcrap._ Diana felt a sense of dread but more prominently, panic. It would be next to impossible to pull off an explanation as to why they were sitting so closely to each other in the library or why Akko's face was so red. So Diana pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and jotted down a note. _Akko take my hand and follow me._ her girlfriend read it was quickly grabbed her hand. It felt warm and soft but Diana had no time to think about it. She pulled Akko into a dash and they ran to hide in the nearest cove of books. Diana was holding Akko close and tight in the most cliche and dramatic way.

____

Neither of them said a word as Amanda walked off confused as to how two people had seemingly just disappeared. She assumed it was just some type of spell and dismissed it. Amanda grabbed a textbook and set off.

____

“I think it’s safe to speak now.” Akko heard Diana whisper. Even though the library was empty Diana didn’t let go, instead she held Akko with no comment.

____

“I can believe I didn’t notice her coming down the hallway. Normally you can hear her farther away.”

____

“Normally it’s be easy to hear her but I guess we were busy with other things.” Now that there was no urgent threat Diana could feel her girlfriend’s hand. They were soft and warm like she noticed earlier. However now she noticed how well they fit each other. Embraced tightly and hands interlaced Diana was drinking in every detail of this moment. Akko was still blushing but she looked happier more than anything.

____

“Hey uh, Diana? Can I ask you to do something for me?” The brunette heard a light hum which she took as a yes.

____

“Can you kiss me?” Thoughts of regret filled her head almost instantly. _Way to go Akko you’re probably ruining the moment being too direct._ Diana relived her anxiety with a small smile.

____

“Why would I say no?” Going back to where they were before they had their eyes closed and mouths millimeters away from each other.

____

“If you think I didn’t notice someone in the library disappear and leave behind a cheesy note that sounds like two lovers ready to elope, you two were dead wrong.” A voice interrupted their second attempt at a first kiss. The voice of Amanda O’Neil. If Diana’s hands weren’t occupied by Akko’s she would’ve hurled the nearest book at her. (Un)luckily their hands were still very much interlaced. So Amanda was safe from any book related wrath, but there was no explanation for why they were like this, or the note. 

____

“Amanda! Funny seeing you here. We were just huddling up because it was cold. That’s all.” Akko tried to smooth things over but Diana understood they would have to come clean her.

____

“It’s no use. Yes we’re dating but please don’t tell anyone.”

____

Unfortunately Amanda’s curiosity was not satisfied.

____

“Why keep a secret? And why in a library of all places?”

____

“I guess we’ll have to start from the beginning. Let’s sit down and we’ll explain.”

____


	2. Amanda, Third Wheel and Devil Incarnate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh I forgot authors notes. Thank you for reading and apologizes for any errors!

“Where do I even begin?” Diana sighed as she pulled out a chair. She knew they’d be caught eventually but she wasn’t happy that O’Neil girl was the first to know. It was her fault for offering an explanation. A Cavendish was true to their word even if they didn’t want to be.

Akko sat in the seat right next to her while Amanda sat across from them. Before they started talking Diana had locked the doors. If they got in trouble everyone agreed to split the blame.

“Well for starters _when_ did you two get together?” Amanda had her legs on the table with her arms crossed. She sounded less judgmental than Diana expected at least.

A gentle voice picked up, “Hmm let’s see. About two months now?” Akko was right yesterday had been their two month anniversary (Diana made sure to count) but neither of them celebrated that day. Instead they opted to celebrating it the next day knowing the library was the most empty on Sunday mornings.

“So it’s nothing new. I still don’t understand what led up to this moment.” If Amanda wasn’t invested in the story before she definitely was now. 

“I’m not sure when I first started liking Akko, I guess the feeling was gradual instead of a instant change. So when I realized I tried to bury my feelings. And obviously failed.” Diana couldn’t help but feel embarrassed telling Amanda about her feelings. 

The young witch had never explicitly expressed how she first fell in love, she gave hints and hoped her girlfriend understood. One of the many beautiful things about Akko was that she was able to catch on to those hints. Diana was more than grateful for that.

“Well I liked you from day one! I thought it’d be one of those things where you’d never like me back, but somehow you did.” Unlike Diana, Akko lost the sense of embarrassment she had before. 

“That’s nice and all but you still haven’t explained how you two ended up together.” While the redheaded witch was invested, she was also impatient.

Akko chuckled nervously as her girlfriend exhaled out of irritation, “Listen O’Neil, there’s a thing called _giving context_ and you should consider yourself lucky you even get to hear what happened.” 

“ _Giving context_ my ass. Just say what happened already.” 

With one final dirty look Diana continued, “Fine. We both saw each other here alone and decided to start talking, I’m not sure why I decided to start a conversation but I’m glad I did. We spent several hours together alone in the library. It finally ended with me asking Akko out on a date.”

“Not before she ran away! I was bummed out because I couldn’t tell her how much I loved her.” The brunette gave zero thought as to how embarrassing that would sound for both of them. Until Diana buried her hands in her face. Akko looked at her girlfriend’s reaction confusedly for a second or two before realizing what she had said. 

With one of the pair tomato red, and the other with her face in her hands, Amanda once again intervened. 

“Listen lovebirds, if you don’t stop acting like two helpless kids and tell me what happened, I will physically put myself between the two of you until things calmed down.”

Upon hearing that Diana looked up and set her hands down. Clearing her throat in a almost theatrical manner she continued “Most likely nothing would’ve come of it and I would’ve just pretended like nothing happened. However we happened to meet in the library again the next day. Akko told me she’d love to go out and she was sorry for not responding to my offer.” And with that, her explication as to how they first started going out was finished. 

She was sure Amanda had more questions but she was far from the mood to answer them. It was just a matter of separating her and Akko from Amanda. That way they could have the couple time they had been waiting for a week to have.

“We’ve given you the backstory so I assume our business here is done. Please refrain from telling anyone.” Akko refused to show a ny reservations towards Diana’s curt words. Most likely because she wanted to kiss Diana once and for all.

“Just so you know, I won’t tell anyone what is going on between two but I’m eventually going to third wheel if I don’t get answers to all my questions.” Amanda paused with a smirk, “After all, I cant just let Akko fend for herself against a snob like you.” Diana was speechless. Was that girl trying to provoke her? She forced herself to keep her cool. 

“Very well then. You’ll get all the answers you need another day.” Diana’s hand curled into a fist but she hid it beneath the table. Finally Amanda walked off unlocking the doors leaving the library empty once more. Neither of the witches relocked the doors to avoid suspicion.

“I do feel kinda bad we shut her out. She is a kind friend, once you get to know her.” The brunette tried smoothing over the conflict from moments before. “I’m honestly too stressed for anything too explicitly “couple like”. Do you just want to read our books next to each other?”

“When you say it like that I can’t refuse.”

Akko walked to the table next to them to retrieve her book. In the meantime Diana grabbed a book from the shelf that seemed at least somewhat interesting. 

“Alright what did you grab Diana?”

“A book about the history of the school’s architectural history.” 

“Hm tell me if there’s anything I’d like!” With that closing line the library fell into a comfortable silence. The only thing that could be heard was the occasional turning of pages or soft breathing. And while Akko said she felt too nervous for pda, Diana with some time felt the familiar weight of a head on her shoulder.

All good things must come to an end and before either of them realized it was time to go to the cafeteria for lunch. 

“Ah that was so nice! Oh no, we’re going to have to figure out how to leave without showing that we’ve been in the library together all morning.” Akko furrowed her brows thinking as to how they’d solve that problem.

“Don’t worry just go and I’ll stay behind and figure things out afterward.” Diana figures if she spent some extra time in the library it wouldn’t be too suspicious. Hopefully.

“If you say so! Oh I almost forgot one thing.” Akko grew close to Diana and planted a quick peck on her cheek before running out of the library. Any cool demeanor she had was gone and was left with frazzled thoughts and fluttery emotions. She waited for five minutes before collecting herself. Akko had left her book behind, that problem could easily be solved next time they saw each other. The real problem was leaving the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates might be a bit slow as I switch to hybrid.


	3. Sharp Words, Soft Heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I’m not dead! I’m dealing with a lot right now so any comments would mean a lot. That aside, hopefully my upload schedule will be about one chapter every two weeks.

Diana picked up the book and set off on her stealth mission to the cafeteria. Peering through the window into the hallway there were many students pooling into the halls like schools of fish, eager to get to their next meal. Diana knew if she timed it right that there wouldn’t be any trouble blending with the crowd. 

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door just enough to squeeze through. She didn’t bother closing it. That would garner unwanted attention to herself. _Mission cleared, that was almost too easy._ As soon as she thought that, luck had seemed to switch sides. The waves of students swept her up and towards the front, despite her protests.

Before she could stop moving forward she was right next to her girlfriend. Diana cursed the fact she wanted to be fifty feet away from her and also closer than she was almost squished next to her. Akko seemed unaware of her presence, so at least she didn’t have to worry about the brunette’s questionable acting skills. So her main priority was to maintain her own facade of not noticing anyone (Akko). She clutched Akko’s book even tighter like a self soothing gesture. Diana could see the doors to the cafeteria, just out of reach.

_Oh no._ Akko’s head started turning. Diana felt butterflies in her stomach, and she wasn’t sure which reason she had them. Was it seeing her girlfriend’s face? The fact they were a hair away from getting their cover blown? Diana went with a mixture of the two. If Akko saw her, her face would give them away. In a moment of desperation she opened up the book and hid her face in it. Her hair was showing but she didn’t have any other ideas.

“Huh, there sure a lot of people in this hallway today.”

_It worked?_ Diana thought her hair was unique, but in a school of witches, she knew it was far from the most different thing. Peeking a bit from behind the book Akko’s head was once again facing the other way. She lowered the book from her face. They had arrived at the cafeteria and the crowd finally started to disperse. 

Akko turned left to her usual lunch spot, and Diana took the sharpest right she could. There was a twist in her stomach. They needed go their separate ways, even in mundane things things like lunch. It always felt like those rules were forced on her. _Was it a sign we’re not meant to be together? No, she loved Akko and Akko loved her._ Canceling out the negative thoughts she was left with a sense of yearning. She wished they could be together again. As she grabbed her lunch and sat with her usual clique it was all she thought of. The lunch conversation seemed to be all mumbling and she thought of a reason to visit Akko’s table.

Diana was able to think of three scenarios. First, if Akko attempted to use magic and fail she could scold her for being reckless. Secondly, she could use her magic to frame Akko for something and act the same as scenario one. Thirdly, she could just go over there and wing it. She hated all of the options. Wait no, there was the book she held. It was Akko’s and there was nothing out of the ordinary for her to forget something. 

Diana needed to plan out the finer details. Everything needed to look, act, and feel natural as possible. Akko’s name was written in the inside cover, so she just needed to read that and return it with a hint of snark. 

She gingerly flipped open the pages to read Akko’s proof of ownership. With a borderline theatrical sigh Diana then excused herself, and started walking towards her girlfriend’s table. Her anxiety once more caused her to clutch the book to soothe herself and she avoided eye contact with anyone. The table seemed farther than she imagined, but she got there in a few seconds.

“I noticed _someone_ forgot their book in the library. At least _try_ to keep this school tidy.” Diana regretted her words. She meant to sound aloof, not insulting. Nonetheless the brunette accepted her book back and seemed happy. 

“Thank you Diana! I can’t believe I forgot it. I won’t forget it again.” While Akko seemed elated to see Diana, her friends seemed confused. Diana had just basically accused her of being a slob yet Akko was happy as a clam. Lotte (the redhead as Diana remembered her) seemed a bit flustered. Akko’s other friend Sucy gave Diana a subtle death glare. Neither of them spoke up however, Diana was ready to make her way back however a certain third wheel stopped that.

“Hey you really shouldn’t talk to Akko like that.” Amanda’s voice bordered between fake concern and amusement. Amanda had actually cared about Akko being treated right, but she had to test the waters. 

“I’m just holding up the standards this school needs.” Diana’s tone was bone dry.

“If you say so Cavendish. Just don’t be surprised when everyone gets bored of your snobbish personality.” Amanda was almost laughing. Diana was cursing her in her head.

Since the book was returned and she was greatly annoyed by Amanda, Diana once returned to her usual lunch spot. She was victorious in seeing Akko, but it was barely enough to satiate the anger she felt after Amanda called her snobbish. _Who does she think she is? Ugh just someone who knows our secret._

She joined in on the conversation her friends were having. Some of them asked why she left, but they received minimal answers. Since when had their conversations become so boring? The same repetitive topics were discussed and they all fell short to the conversations that she and Akko had. Perhaps it was something that came with love.

Later that day Diana took out her notebook. She had several blank ones but she chose red to match Akko’s copy of Romeo and Juliet. She couldn’t think of talking to anyone but her girlfriend. She was mad about how lovesick she was, and how she couldn’t do anything about it. So she started to write. In the notebook she started to write all the secrets the two of them shared. Embarrassing, romantic, mundane, all the little things that make up your lover. Since she only saw her girlfriend on Sunday she wanted to press details hard into her mind until it was all she thought about. After jotting down a plethora of details, she closed it and went to bed excited to show it to Akko on Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading and apologies for any errors!


End file.
